


Finding Solace

by JoeNeal



Series: Coldflash for a fortnight [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #CFFAF, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Len helps, M/M, Pre-Slash, depressed Barry, parka and donuts make appearance too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeNeal/pseuds/JoeNeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is depressed and alone. Luckily for him, Len can't sleep and has decided to go out for a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Solace

**Author's Note:**

> For CFFAF. Day 14. The words that inspired this: Rock and Donuts.

Leonard Snart rubbed his hands together and pulled his parka closer to him to keep himself warm as he walked along the deserted streets of Central City.

It was one of those nights where sleep just eluded him. No matter what he did, sleep just wouldn't claim him. He had then given up and came out for a walk.

He decided to go to the forest. There was a small creek that ran through the wooded area. The sound of the water bubbling and trickling through the rocks always soothed him. His mind and body always found its solace there.

Upon reaching the said creek, Len was surprised to see another figure already sitting there on one of the rocks. The person had his legs pulled up to his chest, arms folded over them and his head resting on top of them.

Len slowly approached the hunched figure. His frown eventually turned into a smirk when he realized that the figure was none other than Barry Allen AKA the flash.

"Well, if it isn't the Scarlet Speedster." Len drawled out.

Barry jerked his head up in time to see Leonard Snart smirking at him. He groaned but didn't shift from his position.

"What are you doing here, Snart? I don't see anything here that might interest you in stealing it." He bit out.

Len snorted. "I don't always do things with the intention of stealing, kid."

Barry rolled his eyes. "Go away, Snart." He said dryly.

Len chuckled. "Funny. I don't remember taking orders from you, Barry." He crossed his arms and stood there defiantly.

Barry huffed out an irritated sigh. "Whatever." He replied nonchalantly. He really was in no mood for their games. He once again resorted to burrowing his face into his arms, telling Snart that the conversation from his side was clearly over.

Len knew the dismissal when he saw one but he didn't move. He furrowed his brow. Something was wrong. The kid wasn't his usual ball of energy. Something was troubling the kid and Len knew better than to leave him alone.

He walked up to Barry and sat down on the rock beside him with his legs stretched out.

Barry stiffened at first as he felt Snart coming and sitting beside him but then relaxed a bit. Of course Snart wasn't going to ice him here. They weren't even fighting and Barry couldn't deny the warmth that filled his heart at the presence of Snart. He was feeling lonely after all.

He didn't say anything though. Just kept his eyes closed. Len too didn't pressurize him into talking anything. They sat for a long time in silence. The only sound that came was of the distant noise of fauna and the rippling of the water ahead of them.

"You know talking helps." Len suddenly spoke, breaking their silence.

Barry lifted his head and cast a sidelong glance at Snart. He huffed out a laugh.

"You mean I should talk to my foe about my feelings right now?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Thanks, but I'd rather prefer my friends for that."

Len's reply was instant. "Then why are you here. And not with your friends, Barry?"

Barry opened his mouth to retort but couldn't come up with anything. Damn! He scowled at Snart.

Len laughed. Actually laughed and Barry's heart skipped a beat. "For the record, I am a very good listener, kid."

Barry didn't reply and so Len urged, "Try me."

Barry didn't know what it was. Whether it was that he had been looking for an outlet or the look of compassion that Snart's eyes held that made Barry talk.

So he talked and talked. Everything came pouring out of him. All of his pent up emotions came tumbling out of his mouth. About his mother, his Dad, Zoom, the losses he suffered, everything. By the time he was done, he was spent. He wiped away his tears. He was grateful to Snart for not making fun of him for crying like that.

True to his words, Len listened to each and every word with rapt attention. Never did he once interrupt Barry. Even when Barry cried, he didn't say anything even though his heart ached to wipe away those damn tears.

In midst of all the talking, Barry never realized that at some point he had slowly shifted himself and was now leaning into Snart, who had his hand on his back and was rubbing it in smooth circles in an effort to soothe him.

It had worked too. Now that he had let everything out, Barry was feeling much better.

Only after Barry finished talking he realized the awkwardness of the situation. But then Snart's body was too warm and cozy. Barry didn't want to give it up yet. Snart too didn't seem to mind that Barry was snuggled to his side.

Barry relaxed. They stayed like that in silence but this time the silence was comfortable.

"It's okay, Barry, you know. Things will get better. I promise."

Barry didn't look at Snart. "How can you be so sure?" His voice was laced with doubt.

Len sighed softly, "Because, kid, good things are bound to happen to good people. Happiness cannot elude you forever."

Barry turned slightly to gaze into Len's vibrant blue eyes. They held nothing but compassion, warmth and understanding in them. Thinking about the ways things turned out, something shifted in Barry. He couldn't see Snart as his foe anymore.

Suddenly Barry realized that Len's eyes were fixed on his lips. Barry licked them as his own eyes traveled to Len's lips. The air between them changed. It became hot despite the chilly night.

And even before they knew they were kissing. It was slow and sensuous like they had all the worlds time. Their mouths and tongues mated as they clung to each other tightly. When finally the kiss ended, they were both panting for breath.

Barry and Len stared deep into each other's eyes. Len then came forward and once again pressed his lips to Barry's for a chaste kiss. They didn't say anything. Nothing was required to be said. Barry then once again snuggled to Len's side, his right side and rested his head on his shoulder. He sighed contently. Never had he imagined his night to turn out like this.

After another moment of silence, Len asked, "You want to go home?"

Barry shook his head, "No, not at the moment."

Len smiled. He'd wanted to hear exactly that. He wrapped his arm around Barry's waist and rested his head atop Barry's. Both of them gazed out towards the water.

Both had come to find solace in the water but found it in each other's company instead.

After a while, Len heard Barry's soft snores. The kid was fast asleep. He gently maneuvered Barry so that he was resting his head on Len's thigh. He then removed his parka and covered Barry with it who snuggled deeper into it but remained sleeping.

Len chuckled. He stared down at sleeping Barry for a long time and then gave in to his urge and kissed his forehead.

His eyes then traveled to a box resting on the other side of Barry. Len picked it up and laughed.

Donuts.

Even when stressed, Barry remembered to bring food along. He then realized that it was the smell of the donuts that Len had tasted in Barry's mouth. A pleasant chill passed through him as he remembered how good Barry's mouth had felt on his and how delicious he'd tasted. He moaned involuntarily.

He shook his head. He'd wait until Barry woke up, and then maybe they could do more than just kiss. Len was already having ideas as to where to taste those donuts next time they made out. But for now, he was content in watching Barry sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. please comment and leave kudos if you did :)
> 
> Also come visit my tumblr [malec4everr](http://malec4everr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
